queuess_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Roach Creepypasta
On November 1st 2019, gamerz started another creepypasta. He says that he will finish it on the next QueueSS stream, but for now, here is the story. The Creepypasta Part 1 One day I went to a garage sale and I bought a game of Pokemon GSC from the old man there. he died in front of me. that was pretty cool. after he died I took my money back because who even buys games from like 20 years ago fuck I should've just pirated the game because I'm an antisocial quirky girl gamer gamerz: fuck I meant girl gamer but whatever. I'll put this part into the creepypasta too whatever gamerz: GAMER GIRL for fucjs sake gamerz: I'm sleepy ANYWAYS I put the game in my back pocket and went home. a guy look at my ass while i was walking. or at least i thought he was but afterwards he ran away. what a freak gamerz: ah fuck I cant even copy and paste this cause I'm on my phone I'm gonna have to screenshot all of it QueueClicker: Join our discord here! https://discord.gg/7CSY7C8 I got to my house and forgot to check my mailbox. there were probably bills anyways who even pays those jossh99_: east park is on saturday? gamerz: yee gamerz: part 2 will be next stream I guess Part 2 I went inside and locked all the doors behind me because I dont know if you know this but I'm an antisocial quirky gamer girl (I just wanted to make that clear). I went inside my room and went to look for my gameboy advance sp blue edition...but then I realize that I left it at my friend Tom's house, so instead I used my Nintendo GameCube Black Edition Gameboy Player. I popped that cartridge into the Nintendo GameCube GameBoy Player and started up the game...until I remembered that the GameBoy Player disc was all scratched up. god fucking damnit ok I got my phat Nintendo DS Gray Edition and turned it on...but the top screen was broken so I had to go to the options and change the GBA screen to the bottom. FINALLY I started the game. But then the game wouldnt start up correctly and the Nintendo logo under GameBoy was all glitched. I turned the DS off, removed the cartridge and blew on it, as i guessed the old man had left it with a bunch of dust. I know that you're not supposed to do that but I'm a rebellious antisocial quirky gamer girl, so I don't do what old asian men tell me to do. "Stupid old garage man" I muttered under my breath. I inserted the game again turned on the nds and started it up again. It worked as normal. I skipped the Pokemon intro as I doubted it would be any different, but the title screen was different. Instead of any of the Gen 2 edition names (gold, silver or crystal) It said "Pokemon Roach Version". I didnt get it. was this some sick joke the old man was playing on me from beyond the grave? what an asshole, I thought to myself. There was also what seemed to be a cockroach on the title screen instead of any of the game cover legendaries I pressed start, and started a new game. Everything was normal, it asked for the time, the day, my credit card information, the 3 digits on the back, and my real world coordinates. People say that this might be weird but I've played Fortnite and Fifa 20 Legacy Editio on Switch so it doesn't really seem that strange. Believe me I would know (gamer girl, remember?). There was no professor introduction however. It skipped straight to naming my character. I thought this was weird, since every Pokemon game starts with the Professor telling you everything you already know about the franchise. I was gonna name them COCKROACH but there weren't enough characters, so I named them COCK instead. at most I could fit COCKROA. I found this to be very strange as the Gen 2 Pokemon games let you input 10 characters and not only 7. Chills ran down my spine. Fortunatly I have a sweater on so I wasn't that cold. I realized the game never chose my gender, but maybe its best that the game doesn't let me choose between only 2 genders, because I'm a progressive rebellious antisocial quriky gamer girl. I was hoping that it would let me choose from all of the current 81 genders in the world, but instead it decided for me! I threw a justified fit against the game, and threw my NDS at the wall in the process. The top screen completely broke off, but the bottom screen still worked. I checked it and it revealed that I was the main character! it somehow put me as a sprite in the game. TO BE CONTINUED Changelog Page name * The original page name of this creepypasta was Unnamed Pokemon Creepypasta. gamerz had yet to reveal the name of the Pokemon game in Part 1, so it was changed when it was revealed in Part 2. Part 2 * Stopped writing down the chat because it was getting annoying to do so. * Changed the color of the gameboy advance sp from red to blue. Originally the red one was going to be the one left at the protagonists friends house and they would've found the blue one from their childhood. This part was changed during the writing process so that the protagonist would have to use different consoles, so the blue gba was initially not in the story. * The protagonists friend's name changed from Kyle to Tom. * The final starting two sentences were completely fucked originally as gamerz had thought of multiple ways to tell what the protagonist named of the in-game character would be, and accidentally combined them. It was changed into a single sentence. Original: "I was gonna name my character COCK. I was gonna name them COCKROACH but there weren't enough characters." Trivia * Much like QueueSS Creepypasta, this creepypasta was made on November 1st, one day after Halloween. It may become a tradition. * This is the first creepypasta to be split in multiple parts. ** The first time it was split was because Que was about to end the stream, and the second time was because gamerz had to do some yard-work.